lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inspired to Kill
Images Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-06-01-1.png|Karissa Lee Staples/Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-05-49-1.png|Olivia d'Abo/Charlie Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-05-43-1.png|Antonio Sabato Jr./Paul Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-05-36-1.png|Matthew Atkinson/Jason Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-05-32-1.png|Daniel Booko/Tony Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-05-26-1.png|John Eric Bentley/Det. Fredericks Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-05-16-1.png|Karissa Lee Staples/Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-05-11-1.png|Paul & Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-56-1.png|Olivia d'Abo/Charlie Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-47-1.png|Matthew Atkinson/Jason Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-42-1.png|Karissa Lee Staples/Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-37-1.png|Antonio Sabato Jr./Paul Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-28-1.png|Daniel Booko/Tony Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-25-1.png|Karissa Lee Staples/Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-17-1.png|Jay Pickett/Professor Cross Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-10-1.png|Matthew Atkinson/Jason Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-05-1.png|Antonio Sabato Jr./Paul Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-04-00-1.png|John Eric Bentley/Det. Fredericks Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-03-30-1.png|Jason & Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-03-25-1.png|Paul & Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-03-01-1.png|Olivia d'Abo/Charlie Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-02-29-1.png|Matthew Atkinson/Jason Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-02-25-1.png|Karissa Lee Staples/Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-02-11-1.png|Karissa Lee Staples/Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-02-02-04-1.png|Karissa Lee Staples/Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-01-52-28-1.png|Matthew Atkinson/Jason Screenshot_2019-10-21-01-47-19-1.png|Karissa Lee Staples/Kara Screenshot_2019-10-21-01-50-00-1.png|Paul & Kara Synopsis Kara is an aspiring novelist, with lots of ambition. It seems everything is going her way. She's dating her publisher, Alan Sheldon, who swears her first crime novel will be published soon. But just when all her dreams seem to be coming true, Alan is murdered. All at once, her life is put on hold. Without Alan's support, her book is shelved. For Kara, it's all too much. So, she decides to pack up her car, and drive across country to LA. Since the fate of her book is uncertain, she decides to enroll in a writing program to improve her skills. Kara's arranged a room share with a jovial woman named Charlie is everything Kara is not. She's impetuous, she over-shares, she drinks too much, flirts too much with younger men, and can be a handful. But she's also caring and protective, helping Kara in every way she can. Her help includes giving Kara a job in the coffee shop she owns. At the coffee shop, Charlie introduces Kara to Tony, her boss, and Jason, her co-worker. Tony seems grateful for the help, the shop has been shorthanded. But he also can be short tempered, sometimes on the verge of being abusive. However, since Kara really needs the work, she decides to overlook Tony's idiosyncrasies for now. Jason, Kara's fellow barista, is also an attractive law student. He's a little too shy for his own good, at least when it comes to Kara. When she asks if he'd like to come over and watch TV after their shift, his diffident nature stops him from saying yes. At work, a few days later, a forgotten tablet is turned in to the lost and found. Kara wants to look through it to find the owner, but Tony is yelling for her to get back to work. She hatches a plan to sneak it home with her that night. Later, at home, as she's looking through it, she realizes it belongs to famous crime novelist, P.K. Reese. She begins to peruse the tablets contents, when a message pops up, asking her to please stop snooping. Kara giggles in spite of herself, she's more intrigued than she realized. So when the tablet rings with an incoming vidchat, she's more than happy to answer. The face she sees is that of P.K. Reese, or Paul. Their conversation is so easy, it's almost effortless. Before they know it, they've shared every detail of their lives. It feels like they've known each other for years. They talk through the night, and by morning, the tablet is almost out of juice. They quickly make a date before it quits, to meet up the next night. Paul is even better in person. He knows just what to say, and encourages Kara in both writing, and in life. Kara is spending so much time with Paul, she begins to miss work. Tony is not happy with her, and let's Kara know it. He threatens to fire her, due to how many shifts she's missed. He's again abusive, yelling personal insults at her, about her lack of responsibility and professionalism. Jason is quick to come to her defense. After all, Kara has gotten people to fill in for her, hasn't she? Tony doesn't care, he's done with her behavior, and with her. He fires her on the spot. Kara is also attending a post-grad writing program to hone her skills. But her professor has more on his mind than just teaching Kara about writing structure. He's always offering Kara "private mentoring". Kara tells him from the start his advances are not appreciated. Professor Crops tells her she's a fool to miss out on what he's offering. He's soon harassing her more and more. Nothing Kara says or does seems to dissuade him. But since her relationship with Paul has taken off, she's skipping Professor Cross' lectures anyway. Paul has become Kara's mentor as well as her lover. He encourages her to write about the people in her life who give her the most strife. She finds writing about the quarrels she's been having with her boss and professor cathartic. Kara writes a crime drama where a sleazy professor is poisoned, and an abusive boss is bludgeoned. It feels so good to get back at those who have hurt her, even if it's just through her writing. But when her book begins coming true, Kara is terrified and confused. Who is doing this? Could it be Paul? What does she really know about him? Was their meeting an accident, or was it by design? Kara enlists the help of Jason to find answers. But will her search to bring the truth to light, lead her down a dark path? And how many more around her will pay the price? Videos Links Kara Evil Babes Wiki Inspired to Kill IMDB Page Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures Category:Thriller Category:2017 Movies Category:Serial Killer Category:Actors in Multiple Roles Category:Actresses in Multiple Roles